The Interview
by SecretFruits
Summary: As a seventh year at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall is given a great honor.


**Written For:**

Hogwarts Assignments and Challenges:

Assignment #7. Magical Law & Government: Write about someone with Lycanthropy finding work

Minerva McGonagall Character Showcase: Write about her being a student at Hogwarts

Halloween Party: Black Cat Day. #8.

Hogwarts Houses Competition:

Round 9. Short Story. Prompt: "Cake is not a valid excuse"

Word Count: 1383

* * *

"Honestly?" Minerva laughed. "I bet Frank would say yes if _you_ asked him."

But Augusta just turned up her nose, her brown eyes filled with disdain. "That's not how it's _done,_ Minerva." She grabbed the mashed potato bowl. " _Frank_ needs to ask _me."_

"Okay, then." Refraining from making a snarky comment, Minerva finished her pumpkin juice. The day had been perfect. Albus Dumbledore had praised her wandwork, Quidditch practice had gone splendidly, and somehow she'd already finished her Potions and Defense papers. A perfect Friday leading up to a perfect weekend…

"Minerva?" It was Robert. Her brother, ever the immaculate Ravenclaw, stood beside Augusta.

"Robert!" She got up to hug him, then sat back down. He would doubtless be embarrassed. "How are you?"

"Doing well!" He grinned warmly. "Dippet said to give you this." With a mock bow, he handed her a folded piece of parchment. "Farewell, sister dear!"

"Another party invitation?" Augusta laughed, which Minerva thought was distinctly unfair. After all, _she_ had refrained from teasing Augusta about Frank. Hadn't she? But, oblivious to Minerva's generosity, her blonde friend unfolded the message. In a deep, dramatic voice, she read, "Miss McGonagall, kindly join me for a spot of tea at nine o'clock this evening. My password is 'phoenix'. Thank you. Professor Armando Dippet."

She hadn't bothered to keep her voice down. Loran Macmillan, a burly Gryffindor fourth year Minerva was rather fond of, made a face. "Oooh, tea with the Headmaster! Congrats, your Headgirlship!"

Augusta stood up and curtsied. Minerva shot both of them what Robert called the 'Minerva Death Glare.' It was effective - both blanched and sat down, though the look in Augusta's eyes told Minerva that she hadn't heard the end of this.

But the warm glow of embarrassment on her face was only matched by the warm glow in her chest. _Tea with the Headmaster._ And just when the day couldn't get any better!

* * *

She pulled her hair into a tight dark bun every morning, but if it came loose by the end of the day it generally didn't bother her. That evening, though, she fixed it up after dinner. And then she replaced her pink hair tie - a frivolity she was somewhat ashamed of - with a black one, straightened her Head Girl badge, and washed her face. Her green eyes stared back at her, shining with excitement.

It was precisely five minutes before nine when she stood outside Headmaster Dippet's office. She raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open to reveal a cheerful Albus Dumbledore. He looked every bit himself _,_ from the plum robes to the twinkling blue eyes. Streaks of grey had started to appear in his auburn hair, but he looked every bit as lively.

Always the regal headmaster, Professor Dippet was at his desk. The wall of portraits behind him was framed by the Sword of Gryffindor on one side and the Sorting Hat on the other. That was hardly surprising - Armando Dippet had drawn the sword from said hat while fighting a werewolf in Grindelwald's command, Minerva knew.

Apart from that, the office was airy and uncluttered. Books and trophies lined the walls, along with pictures of the Headmaster with famous witches and wizards. Five chintz armchairs formed a circle around a small table.

Seeing her, Professor Dippet walked towards them. "Please, Miss McGonagall, do sit."

She did, and Professors Dumbledore and Dippet sat on either side of her. Beside Professor Dippet sat Professor Merrythought. The old wizard was hunched slightly, the remains of his hair barely decorating the sides of his head. But beside Professors Dumbledore and Merrythought was a man Minerva had never seen before.

If Minerva though Professor Dippet was regal, _this_ man looked the picture of dignified. He was clearly young, maybe ten years older than Minerva herself, but he had an air of one far older than his years. His hair was the same thick black as Minerva's herself, and curled beautifully around his ears. His robes weren't high quality, but they were pressed and clean, and his grey eyes were warm.

"Miss McGonagall, this is Fenrir Greyback." Professor Dumbledore indicated the man. "Dr. Greyback is seeking the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts." He paused, letting Minerva take in the man in front of her. Dr. Greyback smiled warmly, and Minerva immediately relaxed. "As you know, Professor Merrythought has wanted to retire for quite some time. He has been waiting for a suitable replacement."

Minerva nodded. A steaming pot of tea and a tray of raspberry cakes appeared on the table, and Professor Dippet motioned for her to take some. Lavender fumes filled the room. She poured the tea nervously, terrified she would spill and embarrass herself in front of this man. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Greyback sir."

Professor Dumbledore popped a cake into his mouth. Professor Dippet spoke, "Dr. Greyback felt it was the students who could best judge his suitability. Albus and I were... _intrigued_ by the idea." He turned his head to Dr. Greyback. "Miss McGonagall is Head Girl and our top student. We will allow her some input into the hiring process, though ultimately the final decision will rest with Albus and I."

Shocked, Minerva gulped her tea. These people were hiring a new Professor and wanted _her_ opinion? She, Minerva McGonagall, who hadn't graduated Hogwarts yet? Part of her was flattered, but most of her was horrified.

"I - thank you for the honor, sirs." She hoped her voice didn't sound too anxious.

She didn't speak much, trying to remember everything Dr. Greyback. Hopefully she would have intelligent things to say later. He had attended Durmstrang, though his parents lived in England. He'd spent a good deal of time traveling, and apparently loved working with children. He shared Dumbledore's dislike of corporal punishment. He felt Defense was best approached through practical lessons. He believed female students should be held to the same standards as male. He believed in strictness, thinking that it was the best way to be fair, but that it was only effective if one cared for the students deeply.

The more Minerva heard, the more she liked. Some of his views were a little extreme - he believed in full rights for Goblins - but overall he seemed like a great Professor. One students could trust. One like Dippet, or Dumbledore. And he had many questions for her, too. What sorts of lessons did students find most effective? Did they appreciate Professors visiting Common Rooms?

"And do _you_ have any questions, Miss McGonagall?" Dr. Greyback sounded genuinely curious.

Minerva blinked, surprised. Professor Dumbledore beamed at her. "Come on now, Minerva." He pointed at her empty plate. "Cake is not a valid excuse. You must have questions."

"I - sir…" She blurted the first thing that came into her head: "How do you like Quidditch?"

* * *

But the next day Minerva heard nothing about hiring the man. Assuming her teachers were busy, she headed to Hogsmeade with Augusta and thought little of it. But she heard nothing the entire week, nor the week after that.

Finally Albus asked her to stay behind after Transfiguration. His eyes were sad. "Minerva, know that Professor Dippet and I do not agree with this decision. But -" he sighed "-I respect Armando and he feels this would be best."

Minerva nodded, reeling from the information. _That_ man, the kind-eyed man with pressed robes, was a werewolf? No wonder his clothing had been so low-quality…

She thought about his views on goblin rights. Now they seemed like no surprise.

But he'd seemed like such a good teacher.

But she respected Professor Dippet. _Trusted him._

But Professor Dumbledore had disagreed.

But Professor Dumbledore said he respected Professor Dippet too...

That evening, after Augusta and the others had gone to bed, Minerva drafted a letter.

 _Hello Dr. Greyback,_

 _I wanted to thank you for your kindness to me during our conversation. I truly do wish you will, and want you to know that I admire your teaching approach greatly._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

She snuck out after curfew to post it. She hadn't wanted to criticize Professor Dippet. But she hoped her words could, at least, make a difference.

He never replied. When she did meet him next, it was under very different circumstances.


End file.
